


War Within

by SaranghaeSHINee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek In Heat, Derek has a weird kink, Derek has kinks, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeSHINee/pseuds/SaranghaeSHINee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a weird kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Within

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skyscraper I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056459) by [Seanbiggerstaffrox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox). 



The first time it happened he was in heat, mind racing as he rutted against the floor of his loft. The only thing he could do was try to stop the too hot burning sensation under his skin. After that night, Derek hadn’t really thought about it –well not on purpose. It was hard to forget the feeling of the cool concrete against his cheek, the hard press of the floor on his straining cock or the way it felt when he squeezed his eyes shut; riding out his orgasm like his life depended on it.

Tonight, he found himself alone in the loft again. Isaac had gone out with Scott and Allison to the movies and was expected to stay over their apartment after; so Derek didn’t have to worry about anyone interrupting him.

He was stretched out on his bed in nothing but a pair of green boxers, book in his lap, prepared to read when that sensation happened again. His skin began to tingle, and the hotness began to increase in his groin.

“Shit.” He cursed, placing his book face down on the nightstand next to the bed; his hands itching to touch, his cock already half hard. He was prepared to try to ride this one out, when the thoughts of cold metal staircases and hard wood lined walls took over his brain. That really made the heat turn up, it was unbearable now, and Derek had no choice but to start touching himself in earnest.

He could see his cock straining against his boxers, wet spot at the very tip soaking through the thin fabric. Pushing them down and off of his body, he wrapped his right hand around himself. Derek was fully hard now, he could see the long string of pre-come rolling down the head and onto his hand at the base; he really needed this release.

The heat in his groin was building more and more, and Derek found himself stroking his cock as fast as he could; running his other hand over his hard nipples. He stretched up, strokes slowing for a second before his fingers made contact with the cool wall behind him; he was so close now. He rubbed himself faster, moans climbing in volume. Taking pleasure in the coolness against his fingertips, he had barely registered his oncoming release, until his eyesight blurred and he was arching up from the bed; coming all over his linen sheets, his chest and under his chin.

He slumped down onto the bed, blinking so that his vision could clear properly. He was definitely going to explore his kinks more.


End file.
